Retrato De Familia
by Big Time Moch
Summary: En el retrato de familia nos vemos felices. Hay que jugar a que eso nos sale naturalmente. No quiero tener que dividir los dias festivos, no quiero dos direcciones, no quiero un hermanastro y no quiero que mi mamá se cambie el apellido. One-Shot. Song-fic de la cancion Family Portrait de P!nk.


**Hola! **  
**Este es un fic bastante triste y diferente a todo lo que por lo regular hago... Pero aun asi lo amo.**  
**Este es un song-fic de la cancion de P!nk, Family Portrait. Y es una cancion que me llega demaciado. Amo a P!nk. Ella si que me entiende. Y espero que pronto dejen de tirarle mierda por internet por ser bisexual! Pudranse haters!**  
**Anyways... La historia de este fic es muy simple. Mis padres se divorsiaron hace casi cinco años, pero aun asi esa cancion me hace un nudo en la garganta cada vez que la oigo. Y el otro dia la traia en la cabeza mientras me bañaba y me puse a pensar... Que demonios pasó con el papa de Kendall. Luego me respondi yo solita porque estoy loca y me dije: dah, seguramente la señora knight y él se divorciaron. Entonces me recordo a la cancion esta y dije... es como si Katie la estubiera escribriendo... Y este fic nacio!**  
**Si me hizo un nudo en la garganta al escribir esto, asi que espero que les guste. No me juzguen si no les hace llorar. Un divorcio es algo muy dificil para todos los miembros de una familia y es algo que no le deseo a nadie... Y a todos los que esten pasando por esto, sepan que no es su culpa y que los entiendo y que estoy aqui para escucharlos si quieren ser escuchados. Tal vez no sirva para dar un consejo, pero saber que alguien ya paso por eso y esta para escucharte a veces es un gran alivio...**  
**Disfruten!**

* * *

Era casi media noche cuando Katie Knight fue despertada abruptamente por los familiares gritos de fu padre y el llanto de su madre.

Sabiendo que no iba a poder dormir en un rato, Katie se sentó en su cama con su osito de peluche en brazos, escuchando atentamente para tratar de descubrir cuál era la causa de la pelea. Era difícil saber por qué la pareja peleaba esta noche. Peleaban por tantas cosas; por dinero, porque el señor Knight pasaba mucho tiempo en el trabajo, por algo que hizo Kendall, por algo que hizo Katie, etc., etc.

_Mami, por favor deja de llorar._ Pensó la pequeña niña de seis años mientras se cubría los oídos con sus pequeñas manos y una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Es doloroso escuchar a tu mamá llorar.

Sus grandes ojos cafés se abrieron como platos cuando escucho el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose. Temiendo que alguien estuviera herido, Katie bajo los más rápido que pudo de su cama, osito en mano, y corrió a las escaleras. De reojo pudo ver que su hermano mayor, Kendall, asomaba la cabeza desde la puerta de su habitación. Al llegar al final de la escalera, pudo ver a su padre con la cara más roja que un tomate, gritando de nuevo y a su madre contestándole de igual manera con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Ninguno de los dos noto la presencia de la pequeña niña mientras seguían con su discusión a todo volumen.

_Papi, por favor deja de gritar._ Katie seguía sin poder entender lo que se decían, pues gritaban al mismo tiempo, luchando por ser escuchado sin estar dispuestos a escuchar a nadie, ni siquiera a los llantos de la niña de seis años al final de la escalera.

Un grito en particular hizo que todo quedara en silencio.

-¡Entonces me voy de las casa!- la señora Knight se quedó callada mirando a su esposo con una mirada de incredulidad, mientras su esposo subía las escaleras, pasando a una destrozada Katie, y buscaba una maleta para sus cosas.

Katie subió las escaleras corriendo tras su padre, entrando al cuarto principal antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, Kendall entrando detrás de ella.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?- pregunto el rubio de once años al ver a su padre aventar cajón tras cajón de ropa a la maleta.

-Nada. Regresen a la cama.- el señor Knight contesto fríamente, sin siquiera mirarlos. En ese momento entró la señora Knight a la habitación. Había pensado mejor las cosas y estaba dispuesta a disculparse para evitar que se fuera. Pero al ver que su esposo estaba tan dispuesto a irse tan fácilmente por una estúpida pelea y sin pelear por su relación, reconsideró todo.

-Qué bueno que te vas. Nadie te quiere aquí.

-¡No!- gritó Katie entre lágrimas. –_Yo_ te quiero aquí. _Yo_ te necesito aquí.

-Katie, este no es tu problema. Es entre tu mama y yo.- contestó el señor Knight con el mismo tono frio de antes mientras cerraba su maleta y salía de la habitación.

Katie corrió tras él, tratando de detenerlo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡No! ¡Papi, no te vayas!- gritó la pequeña niña, abrazando la pierna de su padre en un intento inútil de evitar que se fuera. El señor Knight siguió caminando a la puerta, Kendall y la señora Knight atrás de ellos.

Pasaron una foto familiar de hace dos años colgada en la pared de las escaleras. Al ver la fotografía, cualquiera pensaría que esa era una familia unida y feliz. Del tipo en que la mamá se queda en casa a limpiar, cocinar y cuidar a los niños. Del tipo en que el papá regresa de trabajar después de un largo día a la hora de la cena, listo para contarles a sus hijos y amada esposa pequeñas historias tontas de su trabajo. Del tipo donde los hermanos son unidos y tiene buenas calificaciones y son buenos en algún deporte y de vez en cuando traen amigos a la casa. Del tipo que se ve en todos los comerciales en la televisión. Pero todo era un acto. Una escena. Una pantalla que escondía a una familia destrozada por la rutina. Y como deseaba Katie que todos pudieran actuar como en la foto todos los días.

-Papi, no te vallas. No nos dejes aquí solos. ¡Mami, has que se quede! ¡Prometo ser mejor! ¡También mi hermano! Prometo no tirar la leche en la cena. ¡Seré mucho mejor! ¡Hare todo bien! ¡Seré tu nenita por siempre! ¡Me dormiré cuando tú me digas!- Katie seguía gritando cuando su padre llegó a la puerta. Sin mucho esfuerzo, se quitó a la niña de la pierna y se la di a su hermano mayor antes de salir de la casa. Sin otra mirada atrás, subió al auto y se fue. Dejando atrás a su familia.

-Papi, te fuiste…- susurró Katie al ver el auto de su padre por última vez en su vida.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic... Es un mucho triste pero aun asi. Dejen review! Quiero conocer a mas de mis lectores...**  
**Love **  
**Moch 3**


End file.
